


Surprise!

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Double Penetration, F/F, GP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Momo and Jihyo surprise Nayeon by moving in ahead of time, and give her an apology.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Escort AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Kudos: 110





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. The main story of this AU is coming to an end. I do have stretch goals of sorts when it comes to extending the story, but I'm unsure in how to proceed with them because I don't want this AU to become to monotonous. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> <3

Momo felt a weight on top of her and groaned. “No…” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jihyo kissed her left cheek then her right. “We have to meet the movers.” 

  
  


Momo opened her eyes with a soft sigh. “Everything is already boxed up. All they have to do is pack it and unpack it at Nayeon’s.” 

  
  


“We have to watch them, baby.” Jihyo straddled her lap and sat back on her thighs. “While they have good ratings, I don’t want things to go missing.” 

  
  


Momo rested her hands on her thighs and rubbed them gently. “I know. I’m just comfortable.” 

  
  


“I know of a way to wake you up, though.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Momo readjusted the pillow under her head to lift it higher. “What’s that?” 

  
  


Jihyo pressed her ass against Momo’s morning wood and pulled her shirt off. Momo raised her brow and smirked crookedly. 

  
  


“I like where this is going.” 

  
  


“I bet you do.” Jihyo said as she leaned down to kiss her, resting her hand on her jaw. “What were you dreaming about?” She asked against her lips, reaching between them to stroke her cock over her boxer briefs. 

  
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Momo kissed her again, thrusting into her hand. She hissed quietly when Jihyo pushed the waistband down to free her cock, teasing the tip with her fingers. “Baby, please.” 

  
  


Jihyo grinned. “Please what?” 

  
  


“More.” 

  
  


“How about you tell me what you want,” she started, sitting back up and shedding her own boxers. 

  
  


“Ride me.” 

  
  


Jihyo reached over to get the bottle of lube from their bedside table drawer, putting some on Momo’s cock before easing it into her hole. She moaned softly at the stretch, putting her hands on her abs once she was all the way down. Jihyo rocked her hips back and forth slowly, her cock rubbing against Momo’s lower stomach. 

  
  


Momo pulled Jihyo down and kissed her deeply. She moved her hand between them and stroked her in time with her movements. “You feel so good, baby.” She planted her feet on the bed and began to meet Jihyo’s thrusts down, pushing her cock even deeper. 

  
  


Jihyo moaned into her mouth and nipped her lower lip. “So do you.” She kissed down to her neck then to her ear. “Maybe we should show Nayeon what she’s missing by being at work.” 

  
  


Momo chuckled low. “She’ll get jealous.” 

  
  


“I know.” Jihyo sat up and grabbed her phone, handing it to Momo. “Make it good.” 

  
  


Momo took her phone and got a good framing, getting Jihyo in the shot perfectly. She hit record and started to pound into her, which Jihyo didn’t expect. She let out a loud moan, throwing her head back. 

  
  


“Momo!” 

  
  


A soft laugh could be heard behind the camera as Momo kept going, reaching her hand into frame to jerk Jihyo’s cock. She dug her nails into Momo’s stomach and grunted as she spilled her load all over her fingers and torso. Jihyo grabbed Momo’s wrist and looked right into the lens as she licked the cum off of her fingers. Momo ended the recording then and flipped them over, pounding her into the mattress. 

  
  


Jihyo wrapped her legs around Momo’s hips and pulled her in for a rough kiss then reached down to slap her ass. “Fuck that tight ass.” 

  
  


Momo doubled her efforts, right on the edge of coming. “Gonna fill you up, baby.” 

  
  


“Do it. Let me feel that hot cum in me.” 

  
  


Momo lasted a few more thrusts before coming, holding her cock in to the hilt. “Fuck,” she humped into her, pushing her load deeper. Carefully, she pulled out of her and dipped her head to suck lightly on the tip of her cock to get a small taste of her. Jihyo’s shaft pulsed at the feeling. Momo pulled back and lay on top of her, kissing all over her chest. 

  
  


Jihyo grabbed her phone and sent the clip to Nayeon before putting her attention back on Momo. “I love you.” 

  
  


Momo smiled against her skin. “I love you, too, baby.” Just as she leaned in again, the phone rang. She hit answer and tapped speaker. “Good morning, baby.” 

  
  


“Without me?” A whine filtered into their ears which caused them to giggle. “It’s not funny…” 

  
  


“We’ll come visit you today. How about that?” Jihyo reasoned. 

  
  


“Really?” They could hear Nayeon’s smile. 

  
  


“We’ve got some things to handle and then we’ll be over there.” 

  
  


“I’ll let the front desk know you’ll be coming.” 

  
  


“How’s the morning been?” Momo asked, burying into Jihyo’s chest. 

  
  


“Usual stuff. Mina’s on a warpath to get things done so she can have that four day weekend with Sana.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed, gently scratching Momo’s scalp while she sucked random hickeys onto her chest. “That trip is kind of sudden.” 

  
  


“I think they just want some time alone.” Nayeon thought out loud. “It’s been a while since Mina took a few days off.” 

  
  


“True. We’re going to get dressed and get these things done now, babe.” Jihyo gently tugged at Momo’s hair to pull her away from her chest, holding back a laugh at her whine. 

  
  


“What are you doing again?” 

  
  


“It’s a secret.” Momo said as she got off of the bed to get dressed. 

  
  


“You were talking to the landlord, right?” 

  
  


Jihyo grinned to herself, knowing they did that days ago. “Mmhmm. It shouldn’t take too long. Maybe a few hours. We should be at your place by lunch.” 

  
  


“Oh, okay. Are you two my dessert?” 

  
  


“If you want.” 

  
  


“I think I do.” 

  
  


“Isn’t your office attached to Mina’s?” Momo wondered out loud. 

  
  


“Sound proof, baby.” Nayeon clarified. 

  
  


“Oh, good. We don’t need you getting in trouble.” 

  
  


“She wouldn’t care either way. I’ll let you go, though. I can’t wait to see you. I love you both.” 

  
  


“Love you, too, baby. We’ll let you know when we’re on the way.” 

  
  


“Alright. Have fun.” 

  
  


“Oh yeah,” Momo said with an unamused tone. “So much fun.” 

  
  


Jihyo ended the call and got dressed to make sure everything was set for when the movers got there in half an hour. In the meantime, they ate breakfast sitting on the counter since all of their things were packed away. Right on time, the movers showed up and efficiently loaded everything onto the truck within an hour. Jihyo led the way to Nayeon’s place and watched as they brought everything in, making sure they put it where it needed to be. 

  
  


Most of the things they brought were boxes of their personal items and not many items of furniture since they’d be sharing a bedroom with Nayeon. They wouldn’t need their old bed. Momo thanked the movers and saw them off the property. Jihyo moved the boxes around the bedroom so they could see what was what when they decided to unpack them. 

  
  


Momo came up behind her and kissed all over her neck. Jihyo squealed at the sudden assault and rubbed her arms. “You’re in a good mood.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Momo hummed, turning her around to kiss her lips. “Let’s go to her office now.” 

  
  


“Do you think she’ll be upset?” Jihyo looped her arms around her neck. 

  
  


“No. She’ll be excited.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded, giving her one more kiss. “Come on.” She led them down to the car and drove to Nayeon’s work. Momo texted Nayeon to let her know they were on the way. Once there, the receptionist already had their visitor badges ready to go, giving them over with a small nod of her head. Jihyo put Momo’s on in the elevator before putting her own on. They walked to Nayeon’s office and opened the door, seeing their girlfriend hard at work behind her desk. 

  
  


“Hey, cutie.” Momo said as she closed the door. 

  
  


Nayeon looked up with a wide smile. “Hi. Made it up okay?” She walked over to them to greet them with a kiss. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Jihyo kissed her back, resting her hand on her lower back. “No problems.” 

  
  


Momo led her back to her chair and sat her down, sitting on the desk in front of her. “So, we have a surprise for you.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Nayeon looked between them. 

  
  


Jihyo sat next to Momo, resting her head on her shoulder. “We talked to the landlord a few days ago and we’ve moved our stuff to your place this morning.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s jaw dropped. “Really?” The excitement was clear in her tone and it sent a wave of relief through both of them. 

  
  


“Really. We didn’t want to stress you out with a move since you’re hammered here.” Momo explained. “There weren't many things to start with, but we still didn’t want to pile something else on you.” 

  
  


Nayeon stood up and cupped Momo’s cheeks, kissing her deeply. She moved over to Jihyo and did the same. “You’re both too good for me.” 

  
  


Momo shifted and put her arm around Nayeon. “None of that.” She kissed her cheek. “You’re perfect for us.” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded in agreement. “Now you get to live with all of our bad habits.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed quietly. “I can’t wait.” 

  
  


Momo rubbed her lower back. “We do have one thing to make up for, though.” 

  
  


“Hmm?” Nayeon looked at Momo. 

  
  


“That clip we sent you.” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together. “Oh? How do you plan on doing that?” 

  
  


Momo reached down and started to lift her skirt. “I will say, it’s good you’re wearing a skirt today.” She got down on her knees. 

  
  


Nayeon licked her lips in anticipation, but when Jihyo got on her knees too, she let out a soft moan. Jihyo ran her palms along her bare legs and pulled her panties down and off. She pressed her tongue against her pussy and dragged it up toward her clit. 

  
  


“Oh…” Nayeon reached down to hold onto Jihyo’s shoulders as she sucked her clit. Her eyes rolled back when she felt a second mouth press against her from behind. Momo teased her asshole with the tip of her tongue, feeling her relax. She gripped her ass tightly and carefully pushed past the tight ring of muscle, hearing a guttural moan slip past Nayeon’s lips. “Fuck.” 

  
  


Jihyo kept her eyes on Nayeon and made sure she was able to stay upright as she flicked her tongue against her clit. Nayeon moaned loudly and looked down at her, humping against her mouth. Momo slapped her ass roughly and slid her tongue deeper when she started to move her hips, so she was fucking herself on her tongue. 

  
  


Nayeon’s eyes screwed shut as she approached her orgasm. “I’m gonna come…” 

  
  


Jihyo kept her pace, feeling her thighs start to tremble as she fell over the edge. Nayeon let go of her shoulders and held onto the edge of the desk, slowing her hips to a stop as she tried to recover. But when Momo kept going, she whimpered. Jihyo moved out of the way, knowing Momo wouldn’t stop. Nayeon bent over the desk, her fingers curling around the edge. 

  
  


Momo shimmied forward on her knees and didn’t slow her pace. She noticed that Jihyo had moved and reached up to rub her clit in fast circles, wanting to drag another orgasm out of her. It didn’t take long for her to do that, Nayeon’s knees giving out as she came. Jihyo kept her up as Momo trailed her tongue down to her pussy, licking her clean. 

  
  


She stood up and rubbed Nayeon’s lower back as she looked for her panties. After spotting them, she helped her into them before sitting her down to rest. Nayeon let out a deep, slow breath. 

  
  


“Didn’t expect that.” 

  
  


Momo chuckled and sat on the desk again. “But it was good.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded slowly. “Very, very good.” 

  
  


Jihyo bent down and kissed her. “We don’t want to take up too much of your time.” 

  
  


“You’re always welcome here, baby. You know that.” 

  
  


“We should get some of the boxes at the house out of the way for when you get home. Don’t want to leave a mess.” 

  
  


Momo hopped off of the desk and cupped Nayeon’s cheeks, kissing her. “We’ll see you at home. Make sure to have dinner ready and all that.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled into the kiss. “Thank you. You don’t have any work?” 

  
  


“Not for a couple more days. We told the boss we were moving and needed a little while.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, rubbing Jihyo’s side. “I’ll see you at home, then.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Momo gave her one more kiss. “I love you.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s smile grew. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Just after six that night, Nayeon walked into the house and was hit with the smell of food. She dropped her bag by the door and walked into the kitchen, finding Momo hovering by the stove and Jihyo sitting on the counter beside her. 

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


Momo turned around and smiled wide. “Welcome home.” 

  
  


Nayeon felt her chest tighten at those words. She walked up to her and kissed her cheek then Jihyo’s. “How did unpacking go?” She turned and stood between Jihyo’s legs, pressing her back against her front. 

  
  


Jihyo draped her arms over her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. “It’s all done. Clothes are put away and all that.” 

  
  


“You work fast.” 

  
  


“We try.” Momo let the pot simmer and turned to press against Nayeon. “Rest of the day go well?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, rubbing her hips. “Had to help Mina with some things, but it was good.” 

  
  


“Good.” 

  
  


“You two look comfortable in your sweats.” She ran her fingers along the waistband of Momo’s. 

  
  


“It’s very comfortable. You should go change so you can be too.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed in thought. “Good idea.” She stood straight then stepped from between them, but felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. Jihyo pulled her in for a kiss then let her go. Nayeon couldn’t stop the wide smile forming on her face at the kiss. She escaped then and headed upstairs to get changed into a tank top and baggy, grey sweatpants. When she opened the closet, she could see Momo and Jihyo’s clothes mingled in with her own. 

  
  


She took her phone out and snapped a photo of it to send to Mina. Seconds later, she got a call from her. 

  
  


“Already?” 

  
  


Nayeon giggled. “They did it today as a surprise. Got everything moved in and unpacked.” 

  
  


“That’s so great!” 

  
  


“It’s exciting.” Nayeon finished changing and took in the sight again. “I can’t believe it.” 

  
  


“I can. They love you so much.” 

  
  


“It’s hard to believe sometimes.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


Nayeon paused. “I don’t know. Everyone I dated after you was just...shit. Where did they even come from?” 

  
  


“Well, some of the best things that happen in life are when we least expect them.” Mina said softly. 

  
  


“That’s true. I suppose I should thank Sana.” 

  
  


“She did call herself a matchmaker the other day when we were talking about you three.” 

  
  


“Oh? Good things?” 

  
  


“Nothing but. Just talking about how excited we are for you. It’s a good step for all of you. But I’m a little biased when it comes to you. I’m really happy for you, Nayeon. More than I can say.” 

  
  


Nayeon teared up a little at the genuine tone in her voice. “Thank you, Mina. I’m happy for you, too. Next thing we know, we’ll be married.” 

  
  


Mina laughed loudly. “Yeah, that’s not happening for a long time.” 

  
  


Nayeon smiled. “I know. Plus, I don’t think we’d be able to since it’s three of us…” she trailed off, not having thought about that before. 

  
  


“You don’t need a piece of paper to prove you love someone.” Mina heard her tone change. 

  
  


“Yeah…” 

  
  


“Nayeon, listen,” Mina’s voice got slightly more firm. “You don’t have to marry someone to show them you love them or that you’re committed to them. You can do all of those things without it. The three of you know how you feel. That’s what you should focus on.” 

  
  


Nayeon let out a breath. “You’re right.” 

  
  


“I’m always right.” 

  
  


“Shut up.” 

  
  


“No.” 

  
  


“Jackass.” 

  
  


“Your favorite one.” 

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes. “I’m going to eat dinner now. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Okay. Have fun. I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Nayeon ended the call and made sure her eyes weren’t red before padding down to the kitchen again and taking her spot back between Jihyo’s legs. Jihyo wrapped her arms around her and pecked her cheek. 

  
  


“Took you awhile.” 

  
  


“Mina called.” 

  
  


“Everything okay?” Momo asked. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. I sent her a photo of the closet and she called me to yell about you two moving in.” 

  
  


“A good yell, I hope.” 

  
  


“Oh, absolutely. She’s happy for us.” 

  
  


Momo pulled the pot off of the stove and brought it over to the table. “We should invite them over for dinner when they’re back from their trip. I’ll cook.” 

  
  


“I’ll ask her tomorrow.” Nayeon helped Jihyo off of the counter and sat at the table, all three of them huddled together. Once they had eaten, Jihyo insisted on cleaning since Momo cooked and Nayeon worked. Nayeon slid into Momo’s lap and watched Jihyo at the sink. 

  
  


“How is she so cute?” 

  
  


“It’s a mystery.” Momo squeezed her waist. “But so are you.” 

  
  


Nayeon shook her head, kissing her forehead. “You two are the cutest.” 

  
  


Momo shook her head. “No, it’s the two of you.” 

  
  


“I don’t think this is an argument you’ll win, sweetheart.” Jihyo told Momo, hearing them from the kitchen. 

  
  


“Seems not.” Momo rubbed Nayeon’s side. “Movie in bed?” 

  
  


“God yes. I need to lay down.” Nayeon got up and pulled Momo with her to the kitchen, grabbing Jihyo along the way. They made a small chain going up the stairs until they reached the bedroom. Nayeon kicked off her sweats and got into the bed, holding her arms out. Momo looked at her then Jihyo. 

  
  


“What?” Nayeon asked. 

  
  


Momo and Jihyo took their sweats and shirts off, leaving them both in nothing but boxer briefs. Nayeon mashed her lips together and let her arms fall. 

  
  


“Whoa.” 

  
  


Jihyo giggled and crawled into bed, taking Nayeon’s left side while Momo took her right. 

  
  


“You two play dirty, you know that?” Nayeon lay on her back and reached her hands down, one on each of their bulges. 

  
  


“Maybe.” Momo nuzzled into Nayeon’s neck, pressing into her hand. 

  
  


“I should pay you back for what you did at the office.” 

  
  


“I thought that was us apologizing for the clip?” Jihyo mumbled, humping Nayeon’s hand. 

  
  


Nayeon hummed and slipped her hands under the waistband of the boxers to pull their cocks out, stroking them slowly. She focused on the head, hearing her motions get wetter as precum coated her hands. Jihyo turned onto her side and thrust into her hand, groaning each time the head passed through her closed fist. 

  
  


Momo bit her lower lip, letting Nayeon do what she wanted for now. But when she slowed down, she took over herself, fucking into her hand. Nayeon pulled her hands away, earning two high pitched whines. She suppressed a laugh and turned, hooking a leg over Jihyo’s hip and guiding her into her pussy. 

  
  


Jihyo’s jaw dropped at the feeling of her tight walls. Nayeon reached back and gripped Momo’s cock just under the head to guide her toward her hole. Momo put a hand on her hip and took over, easing into her. Nayeon breathed slowly, getting used to being stretched by the two of them. As they began to thrust into her, Nayeon licked her lips. 

  
  


“Just like that…” 

  
  


Jihyo kept her hand on her thigh and sped up. She pressed her forehead against Nayeon’s and groaned softly. “I’m close already…” 

  
  


“Don’t hold back.” Nayeon whispered back, reaching down to rub her clit. 

  
  


Jihyo captured her lower lip between her own and pounded into her, feeling Momo’s cock rubbing against her own. She managed two more hard thrusts before coming, spilling her load inside her pussy. 

  
  


Nayeon tightened her leg around her hip to keep her inside. She moaned loudly when Momo started to fuck her harder. “Oh fuck, Momo,” Nayeon panted heavily. 

  
  


Momo leaned back slightly, holding Nayeon’s hips still as her own clapped loudly against her ass. She growled deep in her chest when she fell over the edge, holding her hips flush to her ass. “Fuck…” Momo pressed her body against Nayeon’s back, peppering her shoulder with kisses. 

  
  


Nayeon reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, trapped between the two women she loved most. She brought her other hand up to rest on Jihyo’s cheek, her thumb running along her jawline. “ I love you both so much.” She looked into Jihyo’s eyes. 

  
  


“We do too, baby.” Jihyo rubbed her thigh. “So, so much.” 

  
  


Nayeon tried not to tear up, but could feel them welling up. Jihyo kissed under each eye. 

  
  


“Don’t cry.” 

  
  


Momo moved up onto her elbow to look down at Nayeon, kissing her cheek and letting her lips linger there for a few seconds. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Nayeon said instantly, tightening her hold on both of them. “I’m just really happy. I never thought this would happen for me.” 

  
  


“Well, it’s happening.” Jihyo kept her tone even, trying not to tear up at the sight of Nayeon crying. “You’re stuck with us.” She teased, wanting to lighten the mood a bit. 

  
  


“Exactly.” Momo added. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

  
  


“I don’t want you to.” Nayeon swiped her finger under her eyes. “Never.” 

  
  


“We’re here to stay. Do you know how much trouble it is to move?” 

  
  


The second joke finally got a laugh out of Nayeon. “I do, yes.” She relaxed then, feeling Momo lay back down behind her. “Movie?” 

  
  


“Movie.” Momo confirmed, rolling away to grab the remote. They shifted around to their normal position of Momo in the middle on her back with Jihyo and Nayeon cuddled into her sides, legs over her hips. Momo gave each one of them a kiss before giving Nayeon the remote. 

  
  


“You choose.” 

  
  


Nayeon made a noise of excitement and took the remote. “Yay!” 

  
  


Jihyo rubbed Momo’s stomach. “Cutie.” 

  
  


“See!” Momo nudged Nayeon. 

  
  


“We’re all cute. Let’s leave it there.” Nayeon chose a movie and put the remote aside, putting her hand above Jihyo’s on her stomach. 

  
  


“I can live with that.” Momo mumbled, feeling relaxed with two hands rubbing her stomach. 

  
  


“Me too.” Jihyo gently scratched her skin. 

  
  


“Good.” Nayeon cuddled in deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
